


It's Just a Cat

by Rascalbirdy



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mentions of Tink and Felix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 09:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4998937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rascalbirdy/pseuds/Rascalbirdy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of the tumblr prompt: Imagine person A being allergic to cats and person B doesn't know. So when person B is coming back home and passes a pet store they buy a kitten to surprise person A.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Just a Cat

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! Welcome to my first attempt at making fanfiction which was, strangely enough, about the two dorks and a cat. Hope you like it! (´ ▽｀).。ｏ♡

Wendy Darling hummed as she walked herself to the bus stop after working at the library, true to her nickname of being a “Wendybird”. She couldn’t help but grin with sparkling sky colored eyes at hearing the kids she walked by jump around about costumes and candy that’s soon to come. Halloween was coming near causing more than enough pumpkins, ghoulish items, and faux spider webs to cover wherever she looked. The air nipped at her flushed cheeks, urging her to snuggle her into her lime scarf in search of more warmth, white gloved hands gripping at her thick light blue jacket and thin, long legs covered in faded jeans. Her white boots crunched on leaves dipped in various hues of orange, red, and yellow; ash brown hair shining under the October sun. She giggled at remembering how Peter Pan, the infamously stubborn, roguelike boy who refused to show any signs of weakness as the leader of the Lost Boys and her on/off boyfriend, curled into a comforter and cursed at Fall just yesterday for being “so bloody cold”. When he had heard her laugh at his comment, he glared at her, but she’d long since been used to his spiteful moods and instead laughed harder.

Just as she was passing by a certain pet store, she noticed cats at the window. They always had various pets at the store’s front window; hamsters, birds, dogs, or cats all playing and jumping, beaming at anyone passing by or simply sleeping in a corner of their box. Wendy always made sure to marvel at each of them, but could never stay too long due to the cold weather threatening to make her sick. Just for today though, Wendy couldn’t help but gape at a certain black kitten that sat in the corner away from the rest, green eyes peering up at her curiously. She leaned closer to the window, mouth open in awe and felt her heart melt at the small animal.

“Oh, you’re absolutely adorable!” Wendy’s voice had turned into a breathy squeal and her grin was ready to split her face. She started to speak to the cat as if it could hear and understand her through the glass. “You know, Peter loves green, but he’s not quite a fan of Autumn. I’m sure he would like you though. Cats are known to be mischievous and playful, but i’m sure you’re going to be a treat for him. He can have something to do while I work. It’s not hard to care for you also, so that’s definitely a plus.”

Honestly, she was probably doing this for herself and it may have been selfish, but a part of her purely believed Peter would like a cat around the house. She was gone during the day for school and the library and she didn’t come back until the afternoon, so Peter stayed with his best friend, Felix, or with the Lost Boys until she came home. Of course he didn’t wait for her or return the second she came back; some days he would return late at night after drinking and partying with the Lost Boys or wreaking havoc on some poor victim(s) -- Typically Hook. Either way, it usually ended with Wendy and him fighting, but thankfully he hadn’t partied in the last two months. Quickly, Wendy found her wallet and after checking it to see if she had enough money, she ushered herself inside the store.

____

“Where the hell have you been?”

Wendy heard the annoyed, english voice the second she’d opened the door. She looked up to see Peter leaning on the arm of the couch, arms crossed, green eyes dark,  and a grimace darkening his elfish features. His brown hair was tousled in various directions (Wendy concluded he was the cause as he does it when he’s agitated) and he was clad in his usual green sweatshirt, brown shirt, dark blue jeans, and a pair of white socks.

Wendy merely raised a brow, closing the door behind her and started to take off her gloves before she smoothly replied, “I was out.”

Peter narrowed his eyes at her and stood up straight, clenched fists at his sides. “ _Where?_ ” He stressed out. “I called you, Bird. Why didn’t you answer like you typically do?”

Wendy dug out her phone from her pocket and held it up as she walked closer to him, far from unnerved from his biting tone threatening to snap into screaming. “It died.” She stated and put it back in her pocket with her gloves. Internally, she was dying to tell Peter about the cat, but she decided to surprise him, catch him off guard in hopes it’ll cause an amusing expression she’d only seen a handful of times. When she was close enough, Peter automatically wound his arms around her waist and she laid her hands up on his chest. Being a head taller than her gave Wendy no choice but to look up at him with a small smile. “I’m alright, Peter.” She whispered and laid a cold hand against his warm cheek. Instead of leaning away from the contact, he leaned into it with a small sigh. He refused to budge though.

“You didn’t answer my question: Where. Were. You? Answer me, Bird.” Though his eyes had softened from her touch, his scowl had yet to disappear and she felt his arms tense and bring her closer to him. She sighed.

“I told you. I was out. I went to the store, Peter, and I ended up missing my normal bus. So, I had no choice but to wait for the next one. It was rather boring, but I thankfully had my book and I was going to call you, but I found out my phone died.”

Peter’s eyes flickered up to the front door, before looking back down at her, his gaze darkening. “What store? I don’t see any grocery bags. I don’t see any show that you went to the store actually.” Seeing how he was ready to burst, the grin she was so effortlessly hiding displayed itself, causing Peter to furrow his eyebrows at her sudden show.

“Well,” She drawled. “I preferred not to hide him in a bag, you see.”

Peter growled.” _Him_? What do you mean “him”?”

Wendy pulled herself away from him slightly-- he certainly wasn’t going to let her go after what she just said--  and reached into her deep coat pocket. He followed her hands suspiciously and his mouth dropped open at seeing the kitten appear, small and fragile in her cupped hands. It mewed and yawned as she nuzzled into the side of its head with a whispered, “Hello there.” Looking up at Peter, her eyes sparkled with doting infatuation.

“Oh, isn’t he positively adorable, Peter?” She gushed and he closed his mouth with a ‘click’. “I bought him while I was walking to my bus stop after work. You know that pet store I walk by, right? The one right around the corner. Well, I saw him and his eyes are green, Peter, and I know you hate Fall, but I thought-”

“Return it.”

Wendy’s eyes widened, her words halting in her throat. “Ex-Excuse me?”

Peter glared at the kitten with an unabashed hatred and he pushed Wendy away. “I don’t like repeating myself. I don’t want that _thing_ in our home or anywhere near me. Do I have to spell it out for you, Bird? Go back to that pet store and return it.”

Saying Wendy was hurt was an understatement; she was undoubtedly wounded. Instead of crying at his cruel words, she bristled and held the kitten protectively to her chest. She forced herself not to scream in underlying worry that the kitten would get scared. “Well you certainly don’t need to be so harsh about it. You know darn well that I had only good thoughts for giving us this kitten and-”

“Well, Darling, your thoughts were taken into consideration and I decline. Don’t make me repeat myself anymore than I have.” His eyes were watery, but Wendy didn’t realize through her rampant emotions. She took a deep breath and straightened up, face set stubbornly as Peter turned his head to the side and swiped his nose with his sleeve, sniffling.

“No.”

Now it was Peter’s turn to flare. “What?” He inquired, turning to look down at Wendy, eyes hard with a threatening challenge lacing through his tone. Wendy refused to back down, finding Peter’s choice completely uncalled for, and instead straightened her back, gaze burning with obstinance and mouth set in a straight line.

“I said: No.” She repeated slowly as if talking to a child. Her tone only caused Peter’s hands to fists at his sides once more. The two stared each other down like predators, the other waiting for someone to make the first move and the air around them electrifying. Both of them knew they were walking on a thin line that could easily jump into a full blown fight where one of them sleeps in either Felix or Tink’s home, but if they cared was different. Peter loved challenges, he loved the fire that charred in words and brutal punches thrown in search for blood; but something about Wendy Darling defying him of all people caused a mixture of a different brand of excitement and a livid irritation that confused him to no end. Wendy, on the other hand, was completely unguarded from being shot down so quickly. She at least expected some taunting or more questioning.

“You’re returning it.” He calmly ordered, the underlying vexation not quite hiding itself under an unblinking glare.

“I will not.” Wendy replied not two seconds later.

“Wendy-” He started off, but Wendy had none of it.

“I just don’t understand, Peter. It’s just a cat-- a kitten no less. Why can’t we keep him? He’s easy to take care of, not hard at all.” Her voice was bordering screaming and, feeling the change in air, the kitten stood up on Wendy’s hand, pawing up her chest as if trying to distract her from the fight. Wendy only hovered her other hand on the kitten’s back, but refused to budge her glare off from Peter. “He doesn’t even need to go out all the time, he’s a housecat. We need a litter box and that’ll be his bathroom and we change it out now and then, but honestly, Peter, you’re being so-”

“”So” _what_ , Darling?” Peter’s arms were trembling at this point, the snarl rumbling in his throat. “Please. Finish. That. Sentence.” Wendy should’ve stayed quiet, she should’ve questioned him more on why he acted so strange towards the cat, but her mind refused to stop being so adamant.

“So unfair.”

“Unfair, she says!" Peter stopped holding himself back. Throwing his hands up in the air, he paced around Wendy, too agitated to stay in one place. “How am I “unfair”?! You,” He pointed accusingly at Wendy, the kitten frozen and staring at Peter with ears folded back. “,were the one who decided to buy a cat-- of all things-- without even consulting me first! You, Wendy Darling, the polite, goody-two-shoes who’s an absolute angel, but can’t even talk to someone they _live_ with about a disgusting thing such as a responsibility for caring for that thing!” His voice was near hysterical by the time he stopped, cheeks flushed and took a deep breath. Wendy opened her mouth to say something, but Peter held up a hand and spoke, voice dark with ire. “Say anything, Darling, and I swear i'll-- ACHOO!”

Wendy jumped and she felt the kitten flinch at the sudden noise; both so deep in their fight, not realizing how the other was already changing. Wendy furrowed her brows, maternal instincts automatically kicking in and she took a good look at Peter from where she stood. He suddenly looked much worse when she looked at the closer details; nose tipped in red as he sniffled and wiped with his sleeve, eyes watery, but no tears dripping. She didn’t notice it before, but he almost sounded nasally as well. He was glowering off to the side away from her face and she realized how sullen he looked under all his annoyance.

All of a sudden Peter snapped his head up towards her. “What?” He ordered in hissed words, but Wendy didn’t feel as intimidated or angry now that she took a good look at him. “Do you have anything else you want to say? Please do. I would _love_ to hear other things I am.”

“Peter…” She started off and took a step towards him to which he took a step back almost as if she would burn him, yet his eyes were set on the kitten. “Peter, are you alright?”

“Of course I am! What stupid, bloody reason do you ask that for?”

“Well, Peter, you don’t-. You see...” She tried to think of a word that wouldn’t anger him and quick. She glanced around the room and shuffled her feet before looking down at the kitten who seemed to have calmed down. “You don’t exactly seem very up to tune right now.”

“Excuse me?” Peter scowled.

“It’s just, you’re sniffling. A lot. And your eyes are rather watery as we-.”

“Well!” Peter screamed and sarcasm dripped off his words as he rolled his eyes. “It’s not like it’s Fall or anything.”

Wendy heaved a sigh, exasperated, and shook her head before looking back up at Peter with a hinting frown. “Peter, please. You were perfectly fine yesterday and today you looked rather well until…” Wendy faded off and started to connect the pieces, eyes widening and mouth opening in a small “o”. She looked down at the kitten and quickly back up at him as he seemed to have hardened up his gaze towards her. “Until I brought the kitten in.” She spoke slowly.

Peter scoffed and snarled. “If you’re calling me deficient, I never knew you to be more idiotic, Bird.”

Wendy shook her head. “Peter, it’s perfectly normal to have allergies.”

Immediately, Peter’s face was merely a couple inches from Wendy who froze at the sudden proximity. “I. Do not. Have allergies. Only deficient people have that and I am far, far from deficient.”

Wendy pulled herself together and straightened herself, lips pursed tightly, but the fight leaving her. She knew Peter always had volatile emotions towards anyone that called him “deficient”. She called him so herself during one of their fights before she stomped out of the room, only to suddenly be pinned to the hallway wall by Peter, dark eyes blazing with a ferocity he’s only held towards anyone other than herself. At that time and still now, she trembled at the the memory. Knowing that this fight was heading into bothering Tink or Felix, she decided to stop pushing the subject and, much to Peter’s relief, muttered. “I’ll return the kitten.”

Peter’s eyes widened for a split second, but he still didn’t move. “You will?”

“Yes.” Wendy knew Peter long enough to know that he wouldn’t confess he was allergic to the cat and she wasn’t so irate with him to keep the kitten and force him to drown in sneezing and teary eyes.  

Peter stared at her as if making sure she wasn’t lying before he slowly nodded. “Good.”

Holding back a sigh, she side stepped around him and headed towards the door. She was disappointed, having made herself too excited at the idea of having the kitten and sliding into dreams of caring for it through the years. Wendy yelped at suddenly having the back of her jacket pulled before she was in a thin cage made from Peter’s arms. She felt him lower his mouth down to beside her ear before he whispered into it causing her to shiver.

“When you get home, we’ll watch a movie and drink hot chocolate. Don’t look so sullen, Wendy.” And he pulled away from her. Turning around, her cheeks flushed, she cupped her ear and bowed her head silently. She already felt that irritating smirk of his without having to look, too prideful and smug for his own good. Quickly, she scurried to the door and left, hugging the kitten close to her body.

Wendy heard an infuriating laugh echo down the hallway from their door, but she couldn’t help but crack a small smile at loving that twisted, stubborn boy.


End file.
